Learning to Bend
by TVDSALVATORE
Summary: Derek and Braeden have had a serious relationship for the last 4 months but what happens when things take a turn for the worst in the gangs supernatural world? (takes place 4-5 months after 4x12 Smoke & Mirrors) (a draeden fanfic but there are other ships involved) sorry for my mistakes
1. READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY

**HEY GUYS. I just wanted to give an introduction since this is my first TW fanfic. The story takes place after 4x12 (** ** _Smoke & Mirrors_** **) This story is set to be in season 5 but probably wont go along the lines of how season 5 is going now. The title of this story really has nothing to do with the story,but I might change the title to** ** _Protecting My Investment_** **. I sugest you read the information in bold letters in the begining an d end of chapters, just for updates. Also I was thinking of having Liam have a crush on Braeden just so there would be some funny moments tell me what you think. Thats all I hope you enjoy the story.** ** _"If you think you know whats coming,you don't." -Nina Dobrev_** **(idk why I felt like i had to say that lol)-K**


	2. True Alpha

**Hey guys this is chapter one of my new story** ** _Learning to Bend_** **. The title really has nothing to do with the story but I feel like that saying means something to Braeden and Derek. To any of my usual readers im going to start making stories of Teen Wolf too. Since Teen Wolf is much more complicated than TVD i'm not going to do anything too drastic but I will try to make it intersting. So hope you enjoy. (sorry for my grammatical errors)**

Braeden's pov

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked over to my left and there was nothing but wrinkeled sheets. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand that was next to me and looked at the time. _9:00 am Derek never wakes up that early_. I got out of the bed and went into one of the drawers so I could grab my tank top. After I put on my tank top I noticed that one of Derek's drawers were open and it was empty.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I walked over to the table and found a note

 _Dear Braeden,_

 _I think we both know that writing notes and letters aren't my specialty so im going to keep this short. I'm going away for a while because I feel something bad is coming and I want to try and stop it before it happens. I dont know when i'll be back or if i'll even live to make it back. I felt the need to write this note because I couldn't say goodbye to you in person, it was too hard. See you soon hopefully, -Derek_

I stood in the middle of the loft completely speachless. I felt my eyes water but I quickly whipped them.

I heard the door to the loft open. I pulled myself together as quick as possible before I turned around and saw Scott and Stiles.

"Hey Braeden. Where's Derek?" Scott asked

I tried to talk but words weren't coming out of my mouth, so I handed Scott the letter.

After reading the letter, Scott and Stiles had shocked faces.

"Br-Braeden i'm sorry he did this to you." Stiles studdered

"No i-its fine." I tried to shrug it off

"You don't have to pretend that everything is okay. I know that you and Derek were pretty serious." Scott explained

I felt a tear fall down my face. Scott and Stiles walked up to me before they sandwiched me in a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay Braeden. Derek will come back, he will marry you, then you guys will have a whole bunch of mini Scott's." Stiles assured me

I laughed a little at his comment.

"He's right everything will be fine. And your going to love having mini me's" Scott stated

I laughed once again. I have learned to love these guys like my little brothers within the last few months. They ended the hug once they saw that I was fine.

"So why do you guys need Derek?"

"Oh there's just another alpha coming to town no big deal." Stiles replied

"Another alpha?!" I exclaimed

"Not just any alpha...a true alpha."

 **So there's the first chapter. Tell me if I should continue this story, and also tell me what you would like to see happen. Im making Braeden a bit softer in this story (but shes still going to be bad ass) Btw the last sentence was said by Scott just incase you guys were confused. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please reviews and requests. -K㈏3**


End file.
